A wireless device can be provisioned with a profile (also referred to as an eSIM). Various network entities participate in provisioning of an eSIM to an embedded universal integrated circuit card (eUICC), where the eUICC is hosted by a wireless device. To establish trust between communicating entities, public key infrastructure (PKI) techniques can be used. Inefficiencies can arise if an error event occurs during a provisioning call flow designed, for example, to provide a profile to the eUICC.
Aspects of eSIM provisioning include the downloading, installing, enabling, disabling, switching and deleting of a profile on an eUICC or on a universal integrated circuit card (UICC). UICCs and eUICCs are secure elements (SEs) for hosting profiles. A profile is a combination of operator data and applications provisioned on an eUICC in a device for the purposes of providing services by an operator. A profile can contain one or more secure data used to prove identity and thus verify contract rights to services. During assembly of a device, the eUICC can be inserted into the device.
A profile can be identified by a unique number called an ICCID (Integrated Circuit Card Identifier). A wireless operator is a company providing wireless cellular network services. A mobile network operator (MNO) is an entity providing access capability and communication services to its subscribers through a mobile network infrastructure. In some cases, the device is user equipment used in conjunction with an eUICC to connect to a mobile network. An end user or customer is a person using a (consumer or enterprise) device. An enabled profile can include files and/or applications which are selectable over an eUICC-device interface.
Some profile downloads are triggered when a device pulls a notification from a root server, where the notification is first pushed to the root server by an eSIM server. The root server, in some instances, may be referred to as a subscription manager discovery service (SMDS) server. The notification can include an event identifier and an address of the eSIM server. The device proceeds to inquire of the eSIM server about the event identifier, reaching the eSIM server using the eSIM server address of the notification.